


Two golden puppies

by ak47stylegirl



Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak47stylegirl/pseuds/ak47stylegirl
Summary: why was hiding a puppy so hard? - Alan Tracy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Alan pov.**

_that was one tough mission_  he thought as he made his way back to Thunderbird two. 

**_*bark!*_ **

_huh?_ he thought stopping, looking around for what made that noise.  

**_*bark!*_ **

_there it was again!_  he thought following the sound.  

_he’ll probably get in trouble for wandering off, he was supposed to go straight back to Thunderbird two,_  he thought stopping, biting his lip.

_but… he’ll be quick, they’ll never notice,_  he thought to himself, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“awww!” he said as he spotted a cute little golden retriever puppy, hiding behind a bit of fallen building.

“come here little guy…or girl?” he said crouching down low, so not to seem threatening.

the puppy hesitantly walked up to him, sniffing him, before licking his cheek.

he laughed as he started patting the puppy. “oh ain’t you so cute! I wish I could take you home with me but Scott would never-hmmm…maybe?”

* * *

_shit! he’s crazy! that the only explanation!_  he thought staring at the puppy, that was sitting on his bedroom carpet.  _how did I even get the puppy pass Virgil?! let alone grandma! or Kayo!_

“what have I got myself in to?” he asked himself. 

_***bark!*** _

his eyes widen “Shh! don’t bark!” he said getting down on the puppy’s level. “do you want the whole house to know?” he said to the puppy, who just licked his face.

he sighed, “I may as well name you…..what about golden?" he said before shaking his head "Nah, that doesn’t work, too easy…..maybe…I got it!” he said clicking his fingers.

 "Luna! it’s a cool name… plus space related! what you say luna, cool name?“ he got a bunch of happy licks as an answer. 

he laughed but froze as he heard someone in the hallway.

"Alan? where are you?” he heard Scott called, “you missed debriefing”

_of all the people! it had to be Scott!_ he thought as he jumped up, picking luna up in his arms, looking around for somewhere to hide her.

“wardrobe!” he said, putting luna in his wardrobe, closing it just as Scott open his door.

“Alan? you in here?” Scott said, looking around before spotting him.

“yep! I’m in here” he said,  _trying not to look like he was hiding anything…because he hasn’t snuggled a puppy in, nope not him…_

“is everything okay? you miss debriefing” Scott said, coming into his room, so he was standing in front of him…. _and oh boy, was Scott always so intimidatingly tall?_

“Um…sorry? i… I was so tired…i..just sort of forgot…sorry?” he said, hanging his head low because _if he looked up now, he sure he’ll see a look of disappointment on Scott’s face and he couldn’t bear to see it._

he heard Scott sighed. “it’s okay kiddo, just tell one of us next time, okay?”

he nodded, still not looking up. his eyes widen as he heard some stretching noises come from his wardrobe. 

he faked a yawn to cover it up, which changed into a real one  _because he wasn’t lying, he was tired._

“go on, get some sleep, you look like you need it,” Scott said, ruffling his hair, luckily not noticing anything. 

“Okay,” he said, nodding.

scott frowned “okay, I’ll see you later then,” Scott said, leaving closing the door behind him.

he sighed a sigh of relief as Scott left, opening his wardrobe door. 

“I need to find somewhere to keep you other than here, that was too close,” he said to the golden puppy.

 "oh boy what have I got my self in to?“ he asked himself again.


	2. Chapter 2

_okay so sneaking out his bedroom window with a puppy was a lot harder then he thought._

_hopefully, no one heard me,_ he thought as standing outside his window, holding Luna in his arms.

_oh if I’m caught I’m going to be in so much trouble…_.he thought biting his lip.

_okay calm down,_ he thought to himself,  _I have done more sneaky things than this before with Gordon, so this should be easy….._

_I just need to sneak down to the huts near the beach without anybody noticing…_

_so just go the long way, through the jungle, they’ll never notice, unless someone comes into my room before I’m back, then yeah they may notice but I got no other choice, I can’t keep luna in my wardrobe,_ he thought to himself, making his decision. 

“so, what you say to a walk through the jungle?” he asked the puppy in his arms.

* * *

“Okay, you be a good girl now, okay?” he said to Luna, who was sitting on the floor of one of the huts.

_he made a leash and collar with rope for her, he’ll try to get a proper one for her at a later date._

_the leash was long enough that she could run outside but not off the cliff or anything._

_plus it lessened the worry that she’ll run off and get lost in the jungle, so this way he didn’t have to worry….too much….he still had to worry about one of his brothers finding out._

“I need to go back up before anyone notice I’m gone but I’ll bring you some food as soon as I can,” he said, patting her head, before leaving the hut, closing the door behind him.

* * *

_oh finally,_  he thought as he collapsed on to his bed. _time for sleep,_  he thought as he snuggled into his sheets.

“enough sleep, sleepy head. we got a mission,” John said appearing in his room, just as he was about to fall asleep.

he groaned into his pillow,  _he could honestly cry right now, let me sleep…_


	3. Chapter 3

_**later that day.** _

_I could sleep for a week if given a chance;_ he thought yawning.

 They just finished debriefing, that mission had taken hours, so now it was dark.

  _But he couldn’t go to bed yet; he needs to get something for Luna to eat, who knows how hungry she is?_  He thought suddenly feeling guilty.

“You okay kiddo? you have been awfully tired lately”  Scott asked him, eyebrows creased in concern. “you feeling okay?” Scott asked laying his hand on his forehead.

“huh? What?…oh yeah I’m fine…just tired that’s all, Scotty” he said, shaking Scott’s hand away, smiling up at Scott.

 "i… I think I’ll go and get something to eat and then go to bed…bye!“ he said running out of the room, leaving a bunch of confused brothers.

* * *

"hey luna, sorry it took me so long,” he said, walking into the hut. luna was waging her tail excitedly, jumping at his legs, barking. 

“yeah I’m happy to see you too,” he said laughing, sitting down on the ground and consequently getting attacked with licks. “haha..stop..hahaha luna,” he said grinning, pushing her away a bit.

 "I got you some food, it’s not the best but…“ he said putting the leftovers he snagged from the kitchen on the floor.

luna dug into it before he could finish.

"huh? I guess someone has to like grandma’s food” he said yawning.

he sighed, “I wish I didn’t need to hide you, I hate keeping something from my brothers, but Scott would never let me keep you.”

“you got that right.”

he gasped turning around, Gordon was standing in the doorway.

“Gordon!” he said getting up, eyes wide. “please don’t tell Scott!” he begged. 

“woah! calm down al! I’m not going to tell Scott,” Gordon said, walking up to him and bending down in front of Luna “hello cutie,” Gordon said patting luna, who waved her tail happily.  

“you not?” he asked, biting his lip. 

“dude I’m more upset that you didn’t tell me! your best friend!” Gordon said pouting.  

“oh…sorry?…i..i haven’t even had a chance to think straight today, so much going on..” he said rubbing his neck, “so you’re not going to tell on me?”

“al, you somehow smuggled a puppy on to the island, a cute puppy at that. do you honestly think I’ll tell Scott about this little cutie?” Gordon said, scratching luna under the chin.  “I always wanted a dog, plus you obviously need my help, I could see a mile away that you were up to something.”

_I’m that obvious?…does explain why Scott been acting even more of a mother hen to me than normal._

“so you’ll help me?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Hey, what are twins for?” Gordon grinned.

“we not twins? you three years older than me?” he said.

“close enough,” Gordon said, shrugging. “we better go before Scott sends a search party out for us.”

“good idea,” he said yawning. “night luna.”

“good night little lady, It was nice meeting you,” Gordon said, patting her head.

“so you going to tell me how you smuggled her in or what?” Gordon asked him as they made their way back to the house. 

“well…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Alan pov.**

His eyes snap open, waking up faster then you could say Thunderbird three is go.

_He forgot water! He forgot to leave water for luna! How how could he forget water!_ He thought, facepalming.

_He hasn’t even had luna for a day and he was already failing, maybe this was a bad idea,_  he thought, his guilty conscience yelling at him.   _But there was no way out now, oh why does he get himself into stuff like this?_

_He needs to go down to the hut and give luna water now but It was the middle of the night, there was no way he’ll be able to pull off it off, he’s surely be caught._

_He need help but-wait Gordon!_

He was about to call Gordon on the comm when he realises that John may overhear it and he couldn’t risk that.

_So it was sneaking out of his room and into Gordon’s junkyard of a room…while not waking up anyone else….that be easy, said no one ever!_

_But he didn’t have a choice._

He creeped out of his room, closing his door very so quietly behind him. He made his way to Gordon’s room, not breathing until he was there.

He opens Gordon’s door, nearly jumping out of his skin when it squeaked.

He took a deep breath, calming himself. _Come on Alan, it’s just a squeaky door, pull it together!_

He made his way across Gordon’s room, trying not to trip on anything.  _Which was hard, because Gordon’s room was a fricken mess!_

“Gordon! Wake up!” he said, shaking Gordon’s shoulders. “Wake up!”

Gordon groaned, rolling over. “Wha?” Gordon blinked his eyes open, yawning. “Can’t you see I’m trying to sleep her-Al are you okay?” Gordon asked, sitting up, suddenly wide awake.

“I forgot to give luna water! and I feel horrible about it!” he said, facepalming with Gordon’s bed with a groan. “Please Help me?”

“You’re forgot water?” Gordon asked “wow dude when you mess up, you mess up good”

“Not helping…”  He whimpered.

Gordon sighed, “okay, come on sit up dude, you want my help, you’ll get my help, heaven knows you need it”

**—-/—-**

**The next morning.**

_He and Gordon had gone down to the hut and given luna water without being caught, which was a relief, he didn’t know how they would have talked their way out of that one but he guesses Gordon would find a way._

_The lack of sleep was really getting to him, it didn’t help that after they got back that he could get back to sleep, he just felt so guilty, how could he forget water?_

_And the fact that….he was going behind his brothers’ backs with hiding luna and it was eating him up inside, this seemed like a good idea at first but now?_

He sighed,  _Gordon said he’ll feed luna this morning, so he didn’t need to get up and worry about that. He wonders if Gordon had noticed how tired he was? Probably, apparently, he’s that obvious._

He made his way down from breakfast, yawning as he steps into the room.

Scott, Gordon and Virgil were already up.

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Scott said, not looking at him, cooking something on the stove. “Was wondering when you’ll join us-” Scott froze seeing him for the first time.

He felt dread fill his bones.

“Virgil, take over cooking” Scott commanded, not taking his eyes off him. “Alan, Dad’s office now”

And his stomach dropped to his feet.  _Dad’s office meant serious business, it means he was in deep trouble but Scott couldn’t know about luna….could he?_


End file.
